As computer systems have advanced, computing systems have been used in a variety of new uses. The proliferation of computing systems into new areas of use, such as within vehicles, has resulted in previous user interface designs being not well suited or even insufficient. As a result, user interface designs can be difficult for users to interact with and use, particularly in the automobile environment. For example, a user may be distracted in trying to find the correct on-screen or physical button or knob in order to complete a task. This distraction can be dangerous to the user and others when in a moving vehicle.